masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Federation Foreign Legion
The Terran Federation Foreign Legion (Latin: Legiones Extranjera Federación Terra) is a military service branch of the Terran Federation Army established in 2659, unique because it was created for non-human recruits willing to serve in the Federal Armed Forces. Description The Terran Foreign Legion is a subsection of SICON. The Foreign Legion’s primary area of operation in peacetime is in the Federation’s holdings in Citadel space and “Open worlds” Like Shanxi and the System’s Alliance. Their job is to act as a gateway for citizenship for aliens and foreign born humans. Petolemaics from the Southern Colonies are not assigned to the Foreign Legion, and instead are shifted to join the System’s Alliance Navy, or the Terran Federation proper. This is not a solely military posting, but also an administrative posting and small Educational College for recruits. For example as the Quarian/Volus advertisement campaign explains, the Federation is also willing to accept other things that aren’t purely military in their pursuit, like accounting, research, and civil engineering as examples. Other national companies who are exposed to operate in Citadel space also work closely with the Legion for security and local recruitment. Organization All Officer positions in the Legion, from training to command, is held by Terran Citizens and career officers, Xenophiles and Petolemaics were specifically chosen for the formation of the starting officer corp. The plan for future officers is to be derived from Legion veterans with some intermixing between the Legion and the Mobile Infantry to take place. For example, Legionnaires who wish to go career and show excellence in officer qualities will be chosen to join the Mobile Infantry or Fleet to start officer training and to develop the skill and standards expected of any Terran officer, as well as to formally make the individual “Terran” or at least understand greater Terran culture, mythology, history, and thought processes. The necessity of joining Terran culture would be vital for smooth operations between the officer and their men, an Asari for example should be able to understand what the average human would know for slang, entertainment, vocabulary, and political views, and for all intents and purposes be interchangeable in knowledge and capabilities with any human officer. This would also open up the Federation proper slowly to Citadel ideas and thought processes as a drip feed. Training Once the Legionnaire has finished their formal and informal schooling within the Federation with their citizen peers, they’re to be certified for commission with any Terran unit they trained for, and then given the option of transfer to a Legion unit or to be given any position SICON deems fit for them. It is to be expected that within 10 years they’ll have Citadel species alongside Humans and Petolemaics training the next generation of Legionnaires and citizens across the Federation. During training, recruits are to be paired up by lottery at induction, the variables for pairings are based on enlistment path (Administrative, Engineering, Scientific, Infantry, Air Force, Naval), and physical capabilities (A krogan will not be paired with a Volus) to ensure their partners can carry one another in case of emergency. Legion squads would be made up of 10-12 soldiers, and be capable of splitting up into groups of 2 based on partners. This is because 2 is the smallest tactical formation of an army, and each pair of soldiers are to be trained and advance up the ranks as partners. Soldiers who lose their partner will be given the option of choosing others who have been orphaned in their Legion, or to be paired up with a new recruit. Basic training for the Foreign Legion usually takes 15–22 weeks, before recruits are assigned to their operational units: * Initial training of 4–6 weeks at Shanxi Local Garrison – introduction to military lifestyle; outdoor and field activities. * The Citizen March – a 60 km 2 day march (30 km per day) in full equipments, followed by the Victory Commemoration ceremony on the 3rd day. * Technical and practical training (alternating with barracks and field training) – 4 weeks. * Mountain training (Hiking activities in the Griffon Mountains near Shanxi city) – 1 week. * Technical and practical training (alternating barracks and field training) – 2 weeks. * Examinations and obtaining of the basic technical qualifications – 1 week. * Light vehicle drivers education (drivers license) – 1 week. * Return to Shanxi Local Garrison before reporting to the assigned operational regiment – 1 week. Education in human languages consists of English, Mandarin, Spanish (reading, writing and pronunciation), is taught on a daily basis, throughout all of basic training. Ranks *Note: Ranks in Italic indicate NCOs and soldiers, Ranks in Bold indicate Commissioned Officers Purpose In operations where the Legion and Mobile infantry are to work together, or where units get mixed up in the same theater of battle, command is to be dictated by seniority if not already specified in previous briefings. The addition of Legio before a rank, or having an abnormal title is not grounds for insult or ignoring, and a superior officer in the Foreign Legion has an equal equivalent in the Mobile Infantry, respect is to be given to all officers regardless of background, race, gender, nationality, homeworld, religion, or species. Racism or speciesism is grounds for permanent expulsion from military service and citizenship. Citizens are better than that! Mission statement for the Foreign Legion: “To recruit and educate peoples of all faiths, origins, species, and ideologies into the Terran Federation in defense of the Federation and its allies.” and “To Educate and demonstrate Terran Culture, and the ideas and benefits of the Citizen system.” Trivia * The Terran Federation Foreign Legion is based on the real life model of the French Foreign Legion, being a military unit primarily for foreign recruits who dedicated to serve in the French military. Just like the real life F.F.L, the Terran Foreign Legion also available for human recruits, either from Federation or Alliance space. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Organizations Category:Military Units Category:Background